Reunion
by popalot
Summary: The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew are about to graduate from the schools they have chosen. Frank and Joe haven't seen each other in four years. Will the brother's reunion be good? Will Frank and Nancy finally get together? I am the ultimate stinker when it comes to summaries.


**Hi everyone! Yes I am still alive! :) lol. My computer is finally working again, but... I now have school to deal with. but hears a story. hope y'all enjoy. I don't know what happened to my other NDHB story so I'll try to start another one.**

**Frank is 23**

**Joe is 22**

**Nancy is 22**

**4 years earlier**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls POV<strong>

"I can't believe we're graduated." Nancy gushed into the phone.

"I can't believe it either." Joe said from the other end. "How about we meet up and swap notes?"

"That would be awesome." Nancy said as she glanced at Bess and George. "How would you girls like to see the Hardy boys?"

"Oooo." Bess squealed. "Are they coming?" She asked as she modeled a light blue formal dress.

"Oh." Nancy looked at the phone in her hand. "I don't know." She said with a shrug.

"Well ask them." George said gesturing to the phone.

"Oh. Right." She spoke into the phone. "So when do y'all want to meet up?"

"We were thinking of driving up there this weekend." Joe paused. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure."

**Boys POV**

"Great! I can't wait to see you." Joe looked up as Frank entered the living room. "Yeah. Bye."

"Who was that?" Frank asked as he sat on the couch

"Nancy."

"Drew?"

"Who else, Man?" Joe said throwing a pillow at Frank.

"So what did she want?"

"To congratulate us on graduating."

"Great!"

"And guess what?" Joe said as he leaned back the chair he was sitting in on the two back legs.

"What?"

"We are going to go see them this weekend."

"What?" Frank said as he jumped to his feet.

"You heard me right, Big Bro."

"You're not joking."

"Nope."

"Why didn't you tell me before you called her?" Frank demanded as he threw the pillow back at Joe. Joe lost his balance as the chair fell backwards.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised alright."

"What's going on in here?" Aunt Gertrude demanded as she entered the room. She glanced from Frank to Joe, who was still on the floor, back to Frank.

"Nothing Aunt Gertrude." Joe said angelically. He flashed her a winsome smile.

"Joe, get off that floor!" Aunt Gertrude demanded. "I've told you time and again to not lean back in the chairs."

"Sorry, Aunt Gertrude." Joe said as he stood and righted the chair.

"What are you boys planning on this weekend?" Fenton Hardy asked as he came into the room with Laura on is arm. Frank looked at Joe.

"My little brother planned a trip with out me knowing."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To see Nancy Drew." Joe replied with a wide smile. Fenton and Laura looked at each other and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Aunt Gertrude demanded.

"Nothing, My dear." Fenton said.

"I'm making lunch." Gertrude said as she stormed out of the room.

"Joe." Fenton shook his head as he looked at his younger son. "You've gone and made you aunt mad at you."

"Sorry, Dad."

"When are you leaving?" Laura asked. Joe looked at Frank.

"First thing in the morning." Frank replied.

"Yes!" Joe exclaimed as he jumped into the air. "I'll go start packing." With that, he ran out the room and up the stairs.

Frank shook his head as he walked over to the window. Fenton motioned for his wife to leave silently as he walked over to Frank.

"What's wrong, Son?" He asked as he laid a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Its not nothing." Fenton turned his son to look at him. "Its Nancy. Isn't it." Fenton watched the indecision cross the younger man's face.

"It is." Frank finally said.

"You love her."

"I…" Frank looked back out the window. He stood there silently.

"You don't want to admit it. Right?"

"She has Ned." Frank said with a shrug.

"Is that why you got mad at your brother?"

"Yes." Frank looked back at his father. "I know he's going to be there when Nancy tells him we're coming."

"And you and Ned don't get along." Fenton stated.

"Why would we?" Frank said as he began pacing the room. "He has what I want. And he knows it."

"Well. Maybe this trip can clear your head for a while."

"Maybe."

"You had better go pack if you're leaving in the morning."

"Ok." Frank said as he headed for the door. He paused in the doorway "Oh, Dad. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reviewing.<strong>


End file.
